FIGS. 1 to 5 illustrate a storage device of this type according to the prior art. It comprises a movable wire support basket 2 and capable of holding the spare tire (not shown). The support basket 1 is connected to the structure 3 of the vehicle on one side by jointing means 4 (of which only a single element is illustrated in FIG. 2) articulated around a substantially horizontal axis, and, on the opposite side, by conventional releasable locking means 5. The support basket 1 is fitted with means for coupling to a housing 6 used to store an object such as a jack. These coupling means include two wires 7, 8 made integral with the support basket 1 and comprising two parallel sections 7a, 8a, to which the storage housing 6 is detachably fastened. To this end, the lower portion of housing 6 comprises, two pairs of elastic clamps 9, 10, in which the two wire sections 7a, 8a are housed by clamping, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The two wire sections 7a, 8a are joined by a wire section 8b perpendicular to the sections 7a, 8a and forming part of the wire 8. The section 8b lies in a plane substantially perpendicular to the two wire sections 7a, 8a, while being positioned above the latter so as to hold the storage housing 6 in place laterally. The section 8b is made integral at its free end, for example by welding, with a wire section 7b of the wire 7, which is bent substantially at a right angle. The bent section 7b connects the coupling portion 7a of the wire 7 to an upper portion 7c of the wire 7 disposed within the same plane as the coupling section 7a. The upper portion 7c extends above the storage housing 6 and branches off to connect to the support basket 1.
This conventional device has the disadvantage of being easily breachable in the locked position of the support basket 1.
In fact, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 5, to uncouple the storage housing 6 from the coupling wires 7a, 8a, one need only generate upward thrust in the direction of the arrow F1 on the storage housing 6, whose rear end portion is located at a distance from the floor allowing the storage housing 6 to be swivelled around the coupling wire 7a. This thrust releases the two substantially vertical elastic clamps 10 from the coupling wire 8a. Then as shown in FIG. 5, it is sufficient only to pull the storage housing backward to release the two other substantially horizontal elastic clamps 9 from the coupling wire 7a.
In other words, any ill-intentioned person can easily detach and abscond with the storage housing 6 and its contents.